L'étage
by emmadaverc
Summary: Voici une fic que j'ai écrite il y a un bon moment. L'idée part d'une fêtejaponaise se déroulant au mois de Décembre. Les japonais fêtent la fin de l'année entre collègues de travail, d'amis en buvant du saké. Kanon entre deux verres de saké ou de ouzo fait un cadeau à son frère selon la tradition du Bônenkai. Bonne lecture. La chanson est l'Etage de l'album des Blankass.


L'étage

Au Japon, tout le mois de décembre est ponctué de fêtes célébrant la fin de l'année et le travail accompli durant ces douze mois. Entre amis, ils vont dans des bars pour y faire la fête et surtout boire beaucoup de saké. Seiya s'est dit qu'il serait bien d'organiser une telle fête entre nous. Nous avons rajouté un petit plus. Chacun d'entre nous avons inscrit nos prénoms sur des papiers que nous avons mis dans une boîte. Et puis chacun notre tour, nous avons tiré un papier. Le but est de faire un cadeau au concerné sans que celui-ci le sache. Sans que personne le sache d'ailleurs. Ainsi, il y a une double surprise ; le cadeau et l'identité de l'offreur.

Ce que cette journée peut me stresser. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que je prépare ce cadeau surprise, pour lui. Il ignore que c'est moi qui vais lui faire ce présent. Je me demande ce qu'il va en penser. Cela ne lui plaira peut-être pas. Tout le monde semble si joyeux, alors que moi je n'arrive plus à dormir. Et les souvenirs me reviennent… Un air lointain. Une berceuse. Une chanson entendue dans le poste radio. Des paroles qui m'entraînent et qui me semblent tellement réelles. Elle parle de moi et de lui. De nos similitudes et de nos différences. Et voilà, il fallait bien que mon tour arrive. J'espère qu'il comprendra que c'est pour lui. Pour nous. Me voici avançant sur l'estrade. Je demande à un des musiciens de me prêter sa guitare sèche. J'ai appris les accords de cette chanson trouvés dans un magasine de musique pop. Ils me regardent tous interloqués. Ma gorge est sèche et le silence se fait.

Enfin le jour est là  
On sent mieux les couleurs  
On sent mieux les saveurs  
Et j'aime ça

Je me souviens de nos ballades la main dans la main. Je tenais toujours très fort ta main. J'avais tellement peur que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je me sentais tellement rassuré dans tes bras. J'aimais tellement te serrer contre moi jusqu'à t'en étouffer. Je me souviens que tu me rejoignais dans mon lit à la nuit tombée. Je me souviens que tu prenais l'habitude de me prendre les mains dans les tiennes et de poser ton front contre le mien avant de t'endormir.

On est là pour le dire  
On est là pour l'écrire  
Que chez nous c'est comme ça  
Qu'on ait le droit ou pas, on est là

Je me souviens que les personnes qui s'occupaient de nous, nous regardaient étrangement. J'ai compris plus tard que c'était de l'inquiétude. Deux êtres prédisposés à faire parti des hommes les plus forts de l'humanité. Je me souviens de notre première séparation où tous les deux nous avons hurlé nos noms respectifs. Je me souviens des avions en papier que tu m'envoyais. Je me souviens de ses lignes que je ne cessais de lire et relire. Je me souviens de tes « je t'aime ». Je me souviens de nos messages de retrouvailles secrètes. Je me souviens de cette complicité silencieuse qui naissait entre nous. Je me souviens que nous n'avions plus de mots pour communiquer. Je me souviens de ton regard.

Ce qu'on est c'est un étage  
Où le mélange est roi  
Ce qu'on a c'est un autre âge  
On est tout à la fois  
Ce qu'on est c'est un étage  
Où le mélange est roi  
Ce qu'on a c'est un autre âge  
On est tout à la fois

Je me souviens de nos cheveux se nouant lors de nos roulades dans l'herbe. Je me souviens que j'aimais me perdre dans l'iris de tes yeux. Je me souviens que tu me soufflais que mes yeux te donnaient le vertige. Je me souviens de ses pas qui nous ont éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je me souviens de ce chemin de cendre qui nous a renoué l'un à l'autre. Je me souviens de ta main saisissant la mienne dans un dernier sursaut avant que la dernière prison de pierre antique se referme. Je me souviens qu'en ouvrant les yeux c'est toi que j'ai vu en premier. Je me souviens de ce retour parmi les humains plein de promesses. Je me souviens de tes regards furtifs sur moi. Je me souviens de ma honte qui me tenaille encore les entrailles. Je me souviens de mon lit froid qu'autrefois tu venais réchauffer. Je me souviens des matins vides de toi. Je me souviens que l'herbe n'est plus aussi fraîche sans toi. Je me souviens que le ciel n'est plus aussi bleu sans toi. Je ne veux plus de souvenirs morts. Je veux des souvenirs de toi et de moi comme autrefois.

J'espère qu'on gardera  
Nos accents dans la voix  
J'espère qu'on restera  
Des jumeaux différents  
Toi et moi

Je veux des ballades. Je veux des roulades dans l'herbe. Je veux des éclaboussures d'océan. Je veux ton rire dans mes oreilles. Je veux ton sourire sur tes lèvres. Je veux sentir ton odeur. Je veux me blottir dans le creux de ton cou. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras. Je veux des jeux entre nous. Je veux des retrouvailles d'antan sans retenue et sans convenances. Je ne veux plus de larmes si ce n'est de joie. Nous sommes différents toi et moi et pourtant nous sommes une seule et même étoile. Deux destins pour un seul éclat de lumière.

Quand on parle tous deux  
De nos lèvres ou nos yeux  
Tu vois bien qu'on se croit  
Qu'on se ressemble ou pas  
On est là

Je vois ses yeux s'embuer. Je le vois s'avancer vers moi. Je continue ma chanson pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous. Pour nous qui sommes plus que des frères. Les dernières paroles arrivent et nos regards se croisent. Yeux dans les yeux, je fini cette chanson. De lien en lien nous nous renouons. De battement de cœur en battement de cœur nous vibrons à l'unisson.

On aura ces moments  
Où se forgent les frères  
On en aura du temps pour échanger de l'air  
Etre ça


End file.
